Dark Eyes
by aruvqan
Summary: Response to the Make Someday Today fic challenge, what creative way does Ranger propose and what lengths does he go to to make it a reality ...
1. Chapter 1

Dark Eyes

Response to the Make Someday Today fic challenge, what creative way does Ranger propose and what lengths does he go to to make it a reality ...

* * *

I love the ways her eyes go dark with passion and desire when I kiss her.

Do they go dark for Supercop, as Lula calls him.

I love the way you accept me with all my flaws, and there are so damned many sins on my soul.

I know Supercop hates what you are and is trying to make you change, would you change for him. Why would you change for him.

* * *

"Joe asked me to marry him again"

My heart stops. All those damned things I said ... I want to take every word back, but there is no magic, no time machine that will let me do that.

"And?"

"I don't know. I need to go, I have half an hour to get to my mom's for dinner, you know.."

"Or the roast will be ruined ..."

"How well you know the routine!"

And how right she is - this ... dance they do so frequently.

I want to take her dancing. With no felons, perverts or rapists waiting.

* * *

My life doesn't lend itself to relationships. Mine is the kind of love that comes with a condom, not a ring. I love you in my own way.

Christ on a fucking crutch, how much more of an idiot can I be. I hope I am not too late.

* * *

Ranger lets himself into her apartment well after midnight - from the parking lot he can see the lights are off and Morelli's truck and bike are not in the lot. Ghosting into her bedroom, he drops his utility belt and puts his gun and phone on the bedside table and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Babe, we have to talk now, before it is too late."

* * *

From the Russian song Ochi chornye:

Oh, these gorgeous eyes, dark and glorious eyes,  
Burn-with-passion eyes, how you hypnotize!  
How I_ adore you so, how I fear you though,  
Since I saw you glow! Now my spirit s low!

Darkness yours conceal mighty fires real;  
They my fate will seal: burn my soul with zeal!  
But my love for you, when the time is due,  
Will refresh anew like the morning dew!

No, not sad am I, nor so mad am I;  
All my comforts lie in my destiny.  
Just to realize my life s worthiest prize Did I sacrifice for those ardent eyes!.


	2. Chapter 2

A Life of Extremes

* * *

Steph flipped back the comforter to let her sit up to face Ranger and looks concerned.

"You know I will help you with anything, just ask."

"I know Babe. But this is personal, not business," Ranger takes a deep breath and exhales. The master of planning and tactics is at a loss to even begin.

Steph reaches out hesitantly like she wants to take his hand but is afraid of being rebuffed. Noticing, he reaches and takes her hand.

"I have been an idiot." There, get it out. Hard part first, get over the minefield lightly and hope for the best. "I keep pushing you away, when all I want to do is be selfish and keep you all to myself." Well, she hasn't thrown me out yet. I coud sink into those huge blue eyes forever.

Steph makes an encouraging sound.

"I know it seems like the way to keep you safe was to push you away. I have done some nasty shit in my life, and have made some bad enemies. But you seem to collect enemies like baseball cards. I now believe that keeping you close won't put you in any more danger than you get into alone." Looking down at their joined hands, it looks perfect. Hard, dangerous, dark skinned and soft, gentle and light like a yin and yang circle.

Steph asks only one thing - "Why now?"

"Because I don't want to lose you, not that you are the prize in some damned competition with Morelli, that is what he seems to think we have going on. I need your light. You see the good in me and my men. I was just coasting along waiting to be killed on some damned mission, or by some skip. You make me want to live."

"And?"

"And nothing. I want to work on our someday how ever you want. I am not Joe and will try not to order you around. I know that we are strangers, so will you please join me for dinner some evening this week? We can go to any place you would like." Please, please, please. This is worse than waiting to make my first jump.

Time starts again - "Yes."

Sighing "Thank you. Where and when?"

"Tomorrow, Marsilio's would be perfect. Any time we can get reservations will be fine." Steph looked tired, so I got up to leave. I put my utility belt back on, leaned down to kiss her gently and moved towards the door.

"And Ranger - I told Joe no."

* * *

"Samsara" - The Tea Party

please would you tell me my friend  
which direction is the way  
because i'm lost, i'm confused  
the reality we choose  
is a long, long way from the dream

all you'll feel is pain and suffering  
wading through samsara

yes but i've heard that before  
from those teachers of dreams  
but it's old and it's cold  
i just can't feel it in my soul  
am i damned to a life of extremes

all you'll feel is pain and suffering  
wading through samsara

but i've looked to the east  
and i've prayed in the west  
what i knw, i've seen  
you just couldn't imagine  
where i've been  
and i feel at this time  
i just need to rest  
and i'd like us to stay here  
i would love us to stay here  
would you let me stay here, please...


End file.
